I Want You Now
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Há um anseio dentro de mim e está transparecendo. Estenda suas mãos e aceite. Esperamos por tanto tempo, já é o suficiente. Milo x Camus


Reuniões eram entediantes. Deveria estar em uma de suas missões, punindo traidores, colocando aspirantes a cavaleiro na linha, impedindo possíveis rebeliões contra o Santuário de Atena. Kyoko havia os convocado, por qual motivo, não fazia ideia. Boa parte dos cavaleiros de ouro estavam presentes, há tempos que não via muitos deles. Não havia razão para discutir as condições dos domínios do Santuário, apenas precisava que lhe dissessem onde começaria um levante e ele iria para lá, seu dedo indicador coçando para distribuir suas agulhas escarlates.

Esvaziou sua taça em um gole e um serviçal logo correu para servi-lo. Milo pegou a jarra da mão do rapaz e o dispensou com um gesto displicente. Parou antes que pudesse encher sua taça, sentindo-se observado. Ergueu os olhos para seu lado direito.

A poucos passos, um cavaleiro desviava seu olhar do dele, com ar de enfado. Camus. Apostava que o outro recriminava-o. Terminou de encher sua taça e um sorriso se esboçou no canto da sua boca, observando o cavaleiro de gelo com os olhos semicerrados.

Havia certa pompa em como o outro rapaz estava vestido. Uma capa de pelos brancos vinha presa nos dois ombros por broches de safira, enquanto a jaqueta que usava era estilo militar, com botões prateados também nas mangas. O maldito parecia um príncipe perdido de algum país nórdico do século 19. Milo riu com os lábios tocando a taça. "Príncipe Camus de lugar nenhum".

Achou perfeito. O cavaleiro de Aquário partira havia três anos para treinar dois garotos na Sibéria, em uma região de tão difícil acesso que havia apenas um vilarejo por perto. Esse mesmo lugar estava sob o domínio do Santuário. Com a aparência aristocrática e pele pálida de alabastro, não ficaria surpreso se os humildes servos do vilarejo, presos no tempo, não o tomassem por alguma espécie de nobre governante.

Camus ergueu-se elegantemente, passando os dedos nos cabelos lisos e afastando-os dos ombros. Foi quando Milo percebeu que os demais também haviam se levantado. O Kyoko adentrava o salão, seu cosmos saudando e acolhendo os presentes ao mesmo tempo. Tinha essa estranha dualidade, algumas vezes seu cosmos era agressivo e parecia querer desvendar suas almas, outras era cálido, envolvendo-os com delicadeza.

Kyoko saudou cada cavaleiro de ouro presente. Até mesmo Mu saíra de seu retiro no Tibet, o que não fazia sentido para Milo, uma vez que as habilidades com armaduras do tibetano eram bastante requeridas, até onde sabia.

Não demorou para que o assunto que os trouxera ali fosse revelado. Como Milo esperava, era sobre suspeita de mais traidores. Chegara ao conhecimento de Kyoko que uma fundação de grande importância no Japão recolhera órfãos com o propósito de inseri-los entre os aprendizes aspirantes a cavaleiros de Atena.

Não fora possível localizar todas as crianças, mas a ideia das armaduras sagradas caírem em outras mãos era inadmissível. Pelo canto do olho, Milo viu Camus cerrar o punho, em uma demonstração de nervosismo. O gesto pareceu chamar a atenção de Kyoko, que parou de falar e ergueu o rosto coberto com a máscara cor de ônix na direção do cavaleiro de gelo. Virando o foco da atenção, Camus limpou a garganta antes de se pronunciar:

– Meu senhor, um de meus discípulos veio do orfanato da Fundação Kido. Tirei-lhe todas as informações que pude.

Milo soltou uma risada debochada, já sentindo a excitação subir pelo peito.

– Por que não eliminamos todos aqueles de quem temos conhecimento, meu senhor? Por que manter as cobras entre nós? – Milo abriu os braços.

– Pela deusa, são apenas crianças, Milo! – Mu se interpôs.

– Ofende-me profundamente se acha que me refiro a matar essas cobrinhas, Mu. – Milo sibilou em resposta – Ainda que nenhum traidor mereça misericórdia.

– Tenho tudo sob controle, nenhuma mensagem chega a meu discípulo. – continuou Camus, sem encarar o Escorpião.

– Oh, é mesmo? Você está em uma região afastada o bastante para raramente termos notícias. Será que devo fazer uma visita? – Milo se aproximou até ficar a dois passos de Camus, com um sorriso sarcástico.

– _Kohoutek_ é minha jurisdição, não aceito que ousem duvidar de como eu lido com os habitantes! – Camus virou-se finalmente para Milo, apontando o dedo para seu peito.

Milo sentiu prazer ao perceber que as faces de Camus estavam um pouco afogueadas, a excitação borbulhando em seu interior. Lembrava-se, de quando eram mais novos, dos azuis olhos gélidos faiscando em sua direção. Oh, quanto sentira falta de provocá-lo?

– Basta! – a voz de Kyoko reverberou no salão e foi como se Camus tivesse despertado de um transe, os ombros encolhendo ligeiramente.

Milo amaldiçoou em grego, baixinho. Sentiu seu braço ser puxado, afastando-o do cavaleiro de gelo e levando-o para outro canto do salão. Com um puxão livrou-se da mão de Shura, que suspirava e cruzava os braços, encarando-o com censura.

– Você realmente não pode ficar cinco minutos perto de Camus sem querer pular em cima dele com os dentes? – o espanhol perguntou entredentes.

– Eu estava ficando entediado. – resmungou Milo, ajeitando sua túnica.

– Há outras maneiras para matar o tédio. – Afrodite surgiu do lado deles, dizendo em voz baixa e macia, enquanto abaixava os vastos cílios.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião lançou um olhar para o trono, onde Kyoko ouvia atentamente Aioria, o cavaleiro de Leão. Milo ainda sentia a excitação formigar em seus braços e pernas. Do outro lado do salão, Camus voltou a postura impecável, ouvindo com os demais cavaleiros.

– Aquilo foi divertido, fez lembrar os velhos tempos. – Máscara da Morte também se aproximou do trio, girando o vinho dentro de sua taça. – Mas infelizmente ninguém mais consegue fazer Camus sair do sério. – disse lambendo o lábio inferior, pensativo.

– Vocês realmente são simplórios. – suspirou Afrodite, recebendo três olhares inquisitivos – Eu não vou lhes explicar o óbvio.

Com o banquete que se seguiu, Milo quase se esquecera de apresentar o relatório sobre o cerco aos traidores das ilhas próximas à Turquia. Ao se lembrar de tal descuido, afastou-se sorrateiramente dos colegas que se embriagavam.

Por alguma razão que nem ele podia explicar, continuou a andar cuidadosamente pelo grande templo, evitando encontrar guardas, a procura do aposento onde Kyoko geralmente atendia os cavaleiros particularmente.

Assim que o encontrou, escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna. Pois o Kyoko não estava sozinho, mas em companhia de Camus, que se encontrava de joelhos aos pés do homem mais velho, reverenciando-o. Com cuidado, Milo pôs-se a observar as duas figuras, deixando seu cosmos tão morto quanto possível.

Com um gesto, Kyoko mandou que Camus se levantasse. A essa cena, o escorpiano franziu o cenho, pois não conseguia ouvi-los claramente, mas o tom de voz do Kyoko era bastante suave. Para sua surpresa, e parecendo também para a de Camus, o homem velho tomou uma das mãos do cavaleiro de gelo, acariciando os dedos longos.

Sem pudor, Kyoko levou a mão alva até a máscara, onde lábios frios e duros a tocaram brevemente. Milo viu Camus enrubescer e abaixar a cabeça, murmurando algo que não pôde distinguir.

Milo voltou a recostar as costas na coluna. Junto com a confusão havia muita coisa explodindo dentro do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Que, sem perceber, cerrou os punhos e deixou um sorriso de escaninho adornar seus lábios.

Não dormira muito, sua mente esteve ocupada boa parte da madrugada com o que presenciara na noite anterior, antes de se recolher. Fitou o teto de seu quarto até que o sol nascesse e com um grunhido levantou-se. Se não conseguiria descansar, ao menos podia adiantar sua rotina diária de treinos e distrair-se.

Vestiu o que mais parecia ser o uniforme do Santuário: uma túnica curta e puída, mas limpa, cinto de couro e calças, que tinham cordões para amarrar ao redor da cintura. Não viu necessidade de colocar as placas de proteção em couro endurecido, enfiando as botas macias do mesmo material que o cinto. Saiu com um rabo de cavalo prendendo displicentemente os cachos ondulados.

Ao descer para os campos de treinamento, não pode deixar de sorrir intimamente. Não que já não esperasse encontrar o cavaleiro francês tão cedo. O outro usava a mesma roupa, ainda que a maldita vestimenta velha conseguisse cair bem melhor no corpo mais esguio e de postura mais elegante. Milo trincou os dentes e desceu a seu encontro, pegando as mesmas faixas que o francês já envolvia em seus braços e punhos.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o de esguelha. O cavaleiro de Escorpião saudou-o em resposta, como se a discussão do dia anterior nunca houvesse acontecido.

– Nada como começar o dia se exercitando, ahn? – disse Milo, alongando as costas.

– Uhum. – o outro se limitou a responder.

– Hei, conheço um lugar onde podemos praticar com mais privacidade. – ofereceu, usando a expressão mais inocente que conhecia.

– Agradeço o convite, mas gostaria de ficar sozinho. – replicou um tanto ácido, o que divertiu o grego.

– Oh, por favor? Pelos velhos tempos. – ergueu sua mão de forma amistosa.

Camus ficou bons segundos mirando a mão estendida, provavelmente analisando se seria uma boa ideia. Com um suspiro, aceitou o cumprimento, apertando brevemente a mão. Escorpião deu um tapa amigável no ombro de Camus, levando um olhar irritado em resposta – que ignorou –, e pôs-se a guiá-lo.

Não demorou muito para chegarem até um penhasco, onde o vento fustigava a ambos e o som do mar quebrando nas pedras a muitos metros abaixo preenchia seus ouvidos. Camus deu uma breve olhada para baixo, logo depois se afastando o suficiente para se colocar em posição de luta. Havia uma regra para os cavaleiros de ouro: não deveriam se enfrentar para valer. Ou seja, estavam proibidos de usarem seus cosmos. O treino seria corpo a corpo.

O grego atacou-o primeiro, fazendo Camus se desviar por pouco, se agachando. Ante a isso, passou a atacar com mais afinco. Enquanto desferia seus socos e chutes, via fascinado o francês se desviar de seus golpes, com o cabelo liso esvoaçando pelo vento forte. Até que Camus passou a revidar, e os movimentos de ambos pareceram uma complicada dança. Golpes dos dois lados amparados por braços e pernas, os olhos atentos.

– Como seus súditos se sentem em relação ao seu príncipe? – Milo soltou, fazendo o outro quase deixar sua guarda baixa, segurando um soco com a mão.

– De que raios…? – começou, tendo que se agachar para se defender de outro golpe.

– Com certeza você deve parecer saído de um conto de fadas para eles! – continuou, em tom animado.

– _Kohoutek_ é uma comunidade. – disse entredentes, franzindo o cenho – Eu nunca abusaria da minha autoridade!

– Tem certeza que o principezinho arrogante não faz aquele vilarejo perdido no tempo o tomar como um senhor feudal? – disse em tom jocoso.

– Muito bem, é o suficiente. – cortou-o frio.

Camus desviou de mais um golpe e desfez sua posição de luta, afastando o cabelo grudado em sua testa e dando-lhe as costas. Ficou quieto, mirando o horizonte. Milo se aproximou e observou enquanto Camus desenrolava a faixa de um dos braços.

Surpreendendo o companheiro, Milo pegou a mão descoberta e puxou até si. Imitando o que vira na noite anterior, beijou a pele alva com alguns arranhões avermelhados. Então colocou a língua para fora, sentindo o outro pular brevemente de susto, porém manteve a mão firmemente na sua. Lambeu a pele sentindo o gosto salgado, seguindo até os dedos longos e finos. Tomou um deles na boca, sugando-o lascivamente.

Ergueu os olhos, encarando Camus, que tinha o rosto bastante vermelho e estava olhando-o incrédulo. Milo riu, fazendo o outro piscar em confusão.

– Diga, Camus, você fez parte do harém do Grande Mestre? – perguntou, ainda segurando-o.

– O… que? – Camus balbuciou.

– Por favor, não diga que não sabe do que estou falando.

Claro que Camus sabia, depois de um tempo, o fato deixou de ser segredo para os que eram mais próximos de Kyoko. O homem selecionava rapazes jovens para o prazer em seus aposentos privados, ainda que nenhum deles tivesse visto o rosto do homem, tendo os olhos vendados. Milo achou divertido a forma como os olhos azuis se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

– Como ousa...? – o francês vociferou, livrando sua mão com violência.

– Oh, eu podia jurar pela forma que ele lhe tratou sozinho em seus aposentos…

Milo não pode prever o golpe que lhe atingiu em cheio no rosto, tendo sua cabeça projetada para trás ante ao impacto do soco. Sentiu uma dor lancinante se espalhar pela sua face esquerda. Também não previu quando Camus avançou, prensando-o contra uma rocha, o braço pressionando sua garganta. O rosto de alabastro estava novamente afogueado, mas em uma expressão raivosa. Milo se viu apreciando-o novamente.

– Como faz para calar essa boca venenosa?

Milo continuou encarando-o, achando os olhos de gelo por demais fascinantes. Lambeu o canto de sua boca, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Percebeu que o gesto fez o outro desviar o olhar ligeiramente e sorriu, ignorando a ardência que prosseguiu. Procurou a outra mão do cavaleiro de Aquário, tomando-a e pressionando contra sua própria virilha.

– Acho que podemos descobrir como.

* * *

 ** _Abril/2017_**

 ** _N.A.:_**

Agradecimentos enormes a Youko Yoru e Keiko Maxwell (que betou ), que foram pacientes lendo e dando palpites/alertas.

Estou tão insegura retornando a escrever que tô enrolando com essa fanfic desde janeiro. ** _  
_**


End file.
